


Dragons of Earth

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Meilan lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Instead of dying in the attack on L5, Long Meilan proceeds with the altered Operation Meteor as the pilot of Shenlong Gundam





	Dragons of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Canonically, GW begins with 15 yr old boys piloting the Gundam MS. I am assuming that Meilan is of similar age in canon. In this fic, this makes for child soldiers having underage sex, although I never got further than manual stimulation and oral sex in this snippet. Regardless, the fic was originally conceptualized with underage sex resulting in pregnancy and parenthood, which is of course, not encouraged in real life. Please take this into account when reading, and if it bothers you, then this story just isn’t for you.

Long Meilan’s small feet moved silently but swiftly over the metal grating of the hangar. The long range sensors had picked up incoming Mobile Suits, and while she was only a trainee, all hands had been called in to answer the threat. She unconsciously patted her hip, chest, and back, triple checking the placement of her utility belt, bandoliers, and sheathed willow-leaf sabre over her atmo-suit. She could feel the weight of her sheathed butterfly swords along her forearms.

The station shook beneath Meilan’s feet, and she sent up a silent prayer to Prince Nezha that her husband had reached the shelter and not done something stupid. Shaking her head, she punched her access code into the electronic lock, and the metal door swung open with a soft beep. At another keypad, Meilan entered another, longer string of code. Lights went up, and beneath them, a massive Mobile Suit hummed to life. 

OZ-00MS, Tallgeese. The father of all Mobile Suits. It was mostly used for training, and to be honest, Meilan wasn’t entirely sure how it had come to be housed in the L5 cluster. But it was, and she had trained on it extensively. She was one of the best trainees in the military academy, and could routinely and confidently trounce many of her professors. A fighting prodigy, they’d called her. 

Deftly, Meilan ascended via the cable to the cockpit and initiated the fighting systems in the MS. This probably broke about eight different laws, but that didn’t much matter to Meilan. This was her home. Her family’s home. Her husband’s home, despite that she didn’t always much like him. The systems booted, and Meilan buckled into the fighting harness, then initiated launch. 

A streak of fire across the sky joined its brothers and sisters as Meilan was launched airborne. She grinned fiercely, keeping the arms of the suit down by its overlarge body to keep aerodynamic. The proximity sensors screamed, and with a burst from her thrusters, Meilan oriented herself and joined the battle. The Tallgeese was the largest MS in the theatre of war, and subsequently became the favored target of the aggressors. Thankfully, it was also a Gundam, stronger and far more durable than many of the newer, smaller MS.

Meilan fought until she thought her arms might fall off, and then she fought some more. Her sensors were on the fritz and her cockpit was choked with smoke, and she fought on. The first beam sabre she had grabbed ran out of charge, and she whirled, using the shield to block an incoming blast while exchanging sabres. The fighting was too close in for the massive dober gun, but Meilan fought on. 

Finally, Meilan and a few battered MS from the colony defense force were all that was left. She grinned, double checking her still flickering sensors, then radioed the other MS to see if they were having any better luck. They finally came to a consensus though. The enemy was defeated, and the Long Clan was safe once more. 

The descent back to the colony was rather painful. The Tallgeese was a rough MS to pilot, and for a pilot as lightly built as Meilan, it was doubly difficult. On the way up, adrenaline had kept her from feeling the massive G-forces as closely, but the descent was hellish. Putting the Tallgeese down, Meilan practically collapsed out of the cockpit, feeling rather like one big bruise. 

“You stupid woman,” a familiar, yet strangely affectionate voice grumbled, and caught her. Meilan smiled wearily up at her husband. They had only been married a few months, and had not yet consummated their joining. Meilan didn’t like him well enough for that. His hands were soft and gentle though, as he carefully undressed Meilan and saw to her injuries. “Rest,” he said quietly, and she felt the prick of a needle in her arm. With a slight smile, Meilan let the sedatives ease her into sleep. 

Meilan woke to the sound of a whispered argument. She could place the combatants easily. Her husband, Chang Wufei, and one of her cousins, Long Long, who was chief of the colonial defense force. Wufei didn’t want her woken, she was exhausted and injured. Long wanted her up and ready for duty; she was a soldier and there was no knowing when the L-5 cluster would be attacked again. She was useless as a fighter right now, Wufei hissed back, and Meilan hated to agree with him, but it was true. 

“Why are you arguing out there?” Meilan demanded. “Come in, I am awake.” The door opened, and the two men entered. Wufei was her own age, 15, Long a few years older, 21. It showed in their builds. Wufei was still built mostly like a boy, lean and slender. He was a very good fighter though, when he could be bullied out of his books. 

Long was the same height as Wufei, but built much thicker, with muscular shoulders and arms which he often used to threaten his subordinates. He might be Meilan’s cousin and superior officer, but she had no respect for him. Meilan crossed her own slender but strong arms over her chest, glaring at both of them. 

“This idiot thinks you should be at work,” Wufei sneered. “As if, since I still have a few months before my certification, I don’t know that you’re incapable of fighting right now.” Like herself, Meilan’s husband was something of a prodigy. Where she excelled at fighting though, his strength was in his mind. Despite being only 15, he was just a few months shy of earning his medical degree, and already had a bachelors degree in computer science, engineering, and philosophy of all things. He was probably smarter than most of the elders, although Meilan didn’t admit it often, and especially not to him. 

“If he wants the Tallgeese smashed into a billion pieces, sure, I can get out of bed and go in,” Meilan said with a rather superior air.

“Private Long,” Long started, and Meilan rolled her eyes. 

“Shut up you muscle headed lummox,” Meilan cut in. “My husband says I am not well enough. I agree. Dock me a sick day if you have to, but I’m only going in if there’s another all hands call, and frankly, I’d be of more use at a terminal even then. Just because I could still thrash your sorry ass doesn’t mean I’m fit to pilot. A six year old could thrash you.” With that, she ignored him.

“You reached the hanger quickly,” Meilan said rather sharply, turning from Long with an exaggerated sniff to give her husband the eye. His quick arrival annoyed her, as she saw as an assumption of weakness rather than an expression of care. He was one of the few that could defeat her in hand-to-hand combat, and had also won preference over her to pilot the in-construction Shenlong Gundam. He also wasn’t given to emotional displays, like waiting anxiously for his wife.

“All hands calls for pilots include all medical and emergency personnel,” Wufei said calmly but slightly stiffly. Meilan stiffened in response, because she knew that. It had likely annoyed her husband to be grounded during the fight due to his medical expertise, when he likely could have contributed a great deal to the defense of their colony. Meilan simply nodded in acknowledgement of his statement. 

“You can leave, you know,” Meilan said after a moment, not addressing either man specifically. There was a long pause, and then Long stomped angrily from the room. 

“Tch,” Wufei snorted, but said nothing more, following the interloper from the room. Meilan sank back against the bed relievedly, pleased she had managed not to show how damnably weak she still felt. Just as she relaxed, Wufei poked his head back in. “I’ll bring you soup,” he said simply, his dark eyes assessing her shrewdly. He said nothing though, about her limp posture, and disappeared silently back down the hall.

“Stupid,” Meilan fumed under her breath. She should have known her idiot husband would poke his head back in just when she felt her most vulnerable. “Bring me the casualty report too!” she called after Wufei.

“It’s on your nightstand!” Wufei called back from the other room, his tone clearly implying she should have seen that already. Meilan huffed, indignantly crossing her arms, then grabbed the report and began to read. Her mood grew steadily more foul. She hadn’t bothered double checking who was piloting the enemy Leos, assuming it was OZ. She had been right, and the markings said they had been under the command of General Septum, which meant they were Treize Khushrenada’s Specials, the most elite fighting force in OZ.

“Damn,” Meilan breathed. They had been lucky, she realized. Very lucky. The Specials were an incredibly powerful fighting force. And she could think of only one reason for them to come to A0206. Tallgeese. And if they got close enough, they’d discover Shenlong. Neither could happen, it would be their deaths. She shivered. They would have to take the suits and leave. Mentally, she ran over what she knew of the upcoming plans. 

A slow, sly smile bloomed on her pretty oval face. Operation Meteor. Her mentor Master Oh, she knew, disapproved of the current plans for Operation Meteor. She’d just have to enact his suggestions. Shenlong would be ready soon, and by the time it was, Tallgeese would likely be fully functional again. It would require stealth, but she was certain she could pull it off, she was certain of it. She would just have to convince her stupid husband to go along with her plan.

When Wufei returned with a tray of food, Meilan was sitting up, and had a smirk on her face. Wufei groaned softly, knowing that look well, and knowing it meant trouble. Meilan rolled her eyes, taking the tray and looking it over. 

“Have you read the casualty report?” Meilan asked, and Wufei nodded grimly.

“I knew it would be bad; it was raining fire for hours last night in sector five. There were a lot of civilian casualties. A few Leos landed, torched towns before our MS caught up with them, and the fights on the ground always cause a lot of collateral damage,” Wufei said, his tone making quite clear what he thought of that. He wasn’t a fan of gratuitous violence, although he would die to protect their home, just as Meilan herself would. It was one of the few things they agreed on.

“We have to do something,” Meilan said firmly, balling one hand and smacking it loudly into her other hand. Wufei raised an eyebrow in question, and Meilan glowered at him. She hated when he did that. “Another attack like that, and they’ll have Tallgeese and Shenlong,” Meilan said more evenly, and after a moment, Wufei nodded in agreement. “I think we need to rework Master Oh’s plan,” she said, keeping her voice as steady as possible, and Wufei narrowed his eyes at her. After a moment, he nodded slowly, seeing what she had.

“There is more,” Wufei said after a moment, and sat at her bedside. He handed over a report. “Intercepted communiques between a Lt. Po and her brigade. They were supposed to have germ weapons aboard. She decommissioned them. This was supposed to be a genocide.” 

“This has to be stopped,” Meilan said firmly, her eyes burning with both tears and righteous anger. 

“We’ll find a way,” Wufei said grimly. Meilan looked up through her lashes. His face was resolute, that flat expression of intractability that he wore in the fighting ring or during oral exams. A slow smile broke across Meilan’s face, and for the first time since their wedding, she reached out to her husband. Wufei’s dark eyes softened slightly when he focused on her, their joined hands. He squeezed her fingers, and she smiled more broadly. “Rest,” he urged gently. “You’ll be better in the morning.” Meilan nodded, and was soon dozing. 

Morning’s first light found Meilan and Wufei in the neatly kept back garden of her grandfather’s family compound. There, with the rest of the extended family, they performed their morning meditations and exercises. After showering, dressing, and eating, Meilan and Wufei walked in together. For the first time since their marriage, having her husband at her side didn’t make Meilan’s skin itch with irritation. 

“Meilan,” Wufei asked at the entrance to his school, and she turned, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. “Would you like to have lunch together today?” he asked, and Meilan hesitated. 

“That would be acceptable,” Meilan agreed after a cautious moment. 

“I’ll come to the training grounds,” Wufei said.

“No, there is no place to sit," Meilan argued. "I will come back here." After a moment Wufei nodded. "I will see you at noon then,” Meilan said, and with that they parted, Wufei passing into the academy while Meilan went on to the training grounds. She was a bit more distractible that morning, although she soon shrugged it off, especially since they were doing hand-to-hand, and Meilan didn’t want to lose her elite place in the rankings. Currently, she was the highest ranking female cadet, and she wasn’t ready to let that slip out of her hands.

After the hand-to-hand session, there were a few less physical sessions; hacking and MS maintainence, and then it was time for lunch. Changing from her oil stained mechanic’s jumpsuit back into her usual uniform of cotton trousers and high-collared top, Meilan soon made her way back to the entrance to the science academy. Wufei wasn’t out yet, so Meilan sat on one of the benches nearby and pulled out the book for her first afternoon class, Tactics. They were reading The Art of War and applying the philosophy of Sun Tzu to the modern battlefield. 

The sound of a throat clearing pulled Meilan from her reading, and she stood, slipping the book away to look up at Wufei. His uniform was very similar to hers, although the jacket was tailored differently for the men than the women. Meilan’s grandmother had packed their lunches as usual, and they soon found a good place in the nearby park to sit. At first, the teenaged spouses sat in slightly awkward silence, stealing surreptitious glances at one another from beneath their lashes. 

“Oh this is just silly,” Meilan huffed, rolling her eyes. “What are you discussing in school, husband?” she asked, and slowly they began a conversation. It was still quite awkward, they were essentially strangers when they married, and had never gotten to one another terribly well after Wufei had beat her the first time she challenged him to a fight. 

Mostly, Meilan thought, they annoyed one another. They were too alike, both had always been the best in their classes, and neither liked suddenly having competition. It was worse for Meilan, she thought, since Wufei was smarter than her, and a better fighter too. While she knew she was intelligent herself, it was her fighting ability she had always prided herself on, and so that was what hurt her most, knowing that her husband could easily beat her in the ring.

Slowly though, they began to talk that lunch break. They parted more amicably than before when their free time ended, and both of them were soon back to their training centres. When Meilan stepped out the front of the military academy at the end of the day though, she was slightly surprised to see her husband waiting for her. 

“Hello,” Meilan said, not hiding the slight confusion in her tone.

“I thought we could walk home together,” Wufei said stiffly, but his cheeks were lightly flushed, and Meilan couldn’t help a slight smirk.

“That would be nice,” Meilan said evenly. “I have to pick up a few things for grandmother on the way.” Wufei nodded. They walked into the town center, the military academy being on the outskirts with the MS base. Meilan went through her grandmother’s favorite shops talking with the shopkeepers as she picked up the things grandmother had needed. 

When their errands were nearly complete, Meilan was quite surprised when Wufei brought her to one of the popular tea houses and bought her a treat. She felt her cheeks flush slightly, and when she looked up at Wufei, he was blushing as well. Mentally she went over the past few days. He was showing all the symptoms of liking her.

“Grandmother?” Meilan asked that night as she helped in the kitchen.

“Yes little spark?” Grandmother returned, and Meilan smiled slightly. 

“When did you come to respect Grandfather? After you were married?” Meilan asked hesitantly. Grandmother laughed softly.

“I was lucky,” Grandmother admitted. “I respected and admired your Grandfather already when I was chosen for him. He was the clan leader’s son of course, so it was a different situation.” 

Meilan nodded in understanding. Her father was Grandfather’s eldest son and chosen heir. Unfortunately, Meilan’s mother had died in childbirth, and her father had refused any further attempts at matchmaking. When she was five, he had simply disappeared. Since then, Meilan had been her grandparent’s favourite, and her cousins hated her for it. Her skill with her fists had been necessary.

“Things are getting better between you and Wufei then?” Grandmother asked gently.

“He - asked to eat lunch together today,” Meilan said. “And came to the academy to walk me home at the end of the day.”

“He was very worried when you collapsed after the battle,” Grandmother said, and Meilan nodded. That much, at least, she had figured out.

“He cared for me very well,” Meilan said. “It was strange.” 

Grandmother laughed delightedly at that, and pinched Meilan’s cheek. Meilan flushed as they carried the food in for the evening meal. She had changed as usual for supper, and wore a traditional silk robe, and her long hair loose, instead of the tight bun she usually wore during the day. The others who worked or learned outside the house during the day had changed as well, although Wufei’s everyday clothes and dinner costume were quite similar. His jacket was navy instead of white though, and nicely embroidered with the dragon symbol of their clan. He also left off his ox-tailed sword, which was otherwise always sheathed at his hip.

After supper, Meilan diligently finished what remained of her homework. A soft knock when she had finished and begun to read for pleasure startled her slightly, and marking her place she looked up. Wufei stood in the doorway, the flush rising in his cheeks again. He’d taken off his jacket, and wore only his white cotton trousers and a dark undershirt. Meilan flushed slightly in turn when she caught herself admiring the lean but well defined muscles of his arms. 

“I am going to the observatory, would you like to come?” Wufei asked in his stiff manner. “We have a good tilt for earthside observation tonight.”

“Sure,” Meilan agreed, despite that she wasn’t much for the identification or observation of celestial bodies. Still, observatory shifts could be interesting, and if they could train the long range sensors towards earth, they might learn something. “Let me change into something less fancy,” she requested, and Wufei left quickly, his cheeks flaming. 

Laughing softly to herself, Meilan stepped back into her trousers, then shrugged into a plain navy jacket and tied her hair into a low tail, tucking her fringe behind her ears. She gathered up her bandoliers and utility belt, and strapped her butterfly swords to her forearms as she always did when leaving the house. Deftly she strapped on the bandolier and belt as well, double checking for her mobile phone and other assorted necessities. 

“Ready,” Meilan said, stepping from her room. Wufei had picked up a satchel, and led the way from their wing of the compound. 

“So, we’re not really going to the observatory,” Wufei said quietly when they reached a quiet stretch of road. Meilan looked over in alarm, her eyebrows shooting up. “Master Oh wanted to see both of us.”

“He is meeting with the elders tonight,” Meilan said sharply, half turning to run back to the family compound. 

“I know,” Wufei said just as sharply, grabbing her upper arm. “Think! This could be our chance!” Meilan paused, ran that thought twice around her head, then nodded sharply and turned forward once more. 

“It was insufferably presumptuous of you to trick me like this,” Meilan said disagreeably. “We might make a better impression if I had remained in my dinner clothes.”

“I doubt it,” Wufei said, and Meilan could hear the annoyance in his tone. “If your opinion is to be of weight, it must be your opinion as a prestigious pilot, not as Elder Long’s favored granddaughter.” Meilan pursed her lips unhappily at that, but did not argue. She couldn’t argue that. But that didn’t mean she liked it. She walked silently at Wufei’s side to the council house. The lights were all on, and sentries standing by, including her cousin Long Long.

“You aren’t welcome here,” Long said immediately as they approached, his muscular shoulders bunching. It made him look nervous, Meilan thought. He was strong, but she could best him at hand-to-hand due to being far quicker and more flexible. 

“Master Oh has asked for us specifically,” Wufei argued firmly, not raising his voice. His body shifted slightly, into a loose ready position. Meilan shifted as well, ready to back him if he needed her to. He could beat Long as easily as she could, but there were other sentries posted, and they might follow Long into a fight. Long shifted nervously, then backed off and let them pass. It was clear he wasn’t pleased, but he also couldn’t afford to not let them in if they really were expected. 

When Meilan and Wufei entered the council hall, the heated argument went on for a moment, and then utter silence fell. Meilan gulped at the fierce look on her grandfather’s face, and unconsciously she reached out to her husband. His larger hand caught hers and clasped tight around her fingers. Together, they bowed, and then Wufei led Meilan by the hand into the hall. The meeting went downhill from there.

Operation Meteor had been scheduled for a week hence, but Master Oh was now saying he’d been in touch with his fellows of Celestial Being, and they were sending their Gundams to Earth in two day’s time due to myriad unfortunate and unforeseen circumstances. They had asked him to send Shenlong as well. Master Oh though, still believed in the original premise of Operation Meteor, an action that would disperse their people and destroy their colony, and possibly Earth.

Wufei soon interjected, arguing that A0206 could be saved. Moreover, Wufei pointed out, they had not one Gundam, but two. Their Tallgeese was superior to most modern mass-produced MS models. Meilan added her voice to her husbands, marrying her more emotional rhetoric to his more pragmatic, logical arguments. 

They made many good points, but Meilan could see that they had not swayed the elders. Seeing that Wufei was fairly trembling with emotion, Meilan clasped her fingers tighter around his hand. The next time he paused, Meilan tugged him down into a formal bow.

"Honored Elders, these two pilots thank you for listening to our opinions on this matter," Meilan said, then urged Wufei from the room.

"What was that about?" Wufei hissed. 

"They weren't listening," Meilan said flatly. "If we want to go, we must work with Master Oh and send ourselves." Wufei hesitated, but nodded. 

"We start packing tonight," Wufei said. 

"Let's go to the observatory first," Meilan urged. Wufei hesitated, but nodded. They left the council building with their heads high and their hands linked, headed to the observatory. They sat together once they arrived, watching the stars and earth and moon. Silently Meilan compiled as much sensor data as possible, including from the recent battle.

Their walk home was silent, both of them contemplating what they were planning to do. They walked with hands linked, and as they did, Meilan contemplated her husband. She had resented that she was required to marry. She had resented that the husband chosen for her was strong willed and intelligent, and she was unable to overpower him. 

For their plan to work though, all of Wufei's strength, courage, and wisdom would be necessary. Meilan honestly wasn't sure she could see the plan through alone, although she would never admit that. With Wufei though, she was confident they could be victorious. They continued their silent journey into the family compound, hands linked. At her door, Meilan retained her husband’s hand. He stilled, and she looked up. She hesitated, and then leaned up. Wufei met her halfway, and they cautiously shared their first kiss. 

"Meilan?" Wufei asked breathlessly, and Meilan leaned up to kiss him again. Nervously, Meilan led her husband into her bedchamber. Slowly, gently, Meilan and Wufei undressed one another, nervous but wanting this. Wufei hesitated as he reached Meilan’s undermost garments, waiting until she raised her dark eyes back to his. For a long moment, they stood, tense and still, and then Meilan nodded sharply. Gently Wufei removed her bra, then leaned down to kiss her softly, embracing her so their bare chests pressed fully together. 

“Oh,” Meilan breathed when they parted, her hands stroking restlessly up and down the sides of Wufei’s torso and flanks. He was all lean muscle laid over long, well built bones. She was put together in the same fashion, although naturally she was curvier. Even so, Meilan was still fairly small breasted and narrow hipped, not yet into her full growth as a woman. Sweeping her hands down, Meilan rested her palms lightly on the firm curve of her husband’s muscular buttocks. He thrust forward lightly, rubbing his arousal against her flatly muscled belly.

Wufei swept his own hands lower as well, cupping Meilan’s buttocks and then lifting gently. She understood the silent request, hopping up a little and clasping her thighs around Wufei’s waist. He grunted softly, his hips jerking forward instinctively as her warm center pressed against his erection. She could feel the hot length of him between her legs, and trembled slightly in anticipation, tossing her head slightly in pleasure. 

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Wufei stepped forward until he reached Meilan’s futon, then carefully knelt. Meilan shifted her legs as Wufei settled beneath her, so she was kneeling as well, straddling his lap. She ground against him experimentally, and they both moaned. Her breath coming more rapidly as she rubbed against her husband, Meilan watched Wufei’s face. She’d never seen him look so open, so vulnerable. His high cheeks were flushed, his brow dotted with perspiration. 

Gnawing at her bottom lip, Meilan pushed her hand between them, reaching down to touch her husband’s penis for the first time. He was hard, but the skin was soft, and he clearly liked the feel of her hand on him. She could feel his pulse throbbing beneath the thin skin, the hot blood filling him. She shifted her hand experimentally, and his hips rocked up eagerly for more. His skin shifted in her grip, moving slightly over the heated flesh beneath, and Wufei let out a ragged, almost pained cry and came, his seed streaking over Meilan’s belly. 

“Oh,” Meilan breathed, looking down passed Wufei’s flushed face at his cock, already beginning to soften in her hand. He pushed up slightly, backing away, and anger and sadness warred in Meilan. His hands were warm on the insides of her thighs, pushing her knees out wider. “Oh!” she gasped, as he leaned down, his breath hot and moist against her sweaty skin.

Wufei licked the inside of Meilan’s thigh, tasted the salt of her warm skin. He nosed up further, breathing in musk of her excitement. His tongue darted out, and Meilan gave a soft, hitching breath. Reaching out, he gently stroked the folds of her lightly furred labia. It took a little exploring, but Wufei soon found her swollen clit, and pet the pink nubbin gently. Meilan whinged at the sensation, reaching down to bat at his hand. 

“I want to make you come,” Wufei breathed, feeling his cheeks flush slightly. Just the idea of it likely would have made him blush. But her hand had felt so good on him. His penis twitched slightly at the memory. Gently, he stroked his fingers into the soft, damp folds of her labia. He licked tentatively, and earned a soft sound of pleasure. Licking up further, he laved her clitoris, then sucked gently, and Meilan cried out sharply, her thin fingers knotting into his fine dark hair. 

Wufei groaned, shifting slightly as Meilan pushed herself against his face. He licked and sucked and gently pushed his fingers inside her wet heat. Meilan keened, grinding against him. She bucked and writhed, and Wufei sucked and licked, frigging her deeper and deeper with one finger, then two. With a final squeal of pleasure, Meilan tensed. Her tight inner muscles clenched down, and she came in rolling spasms of ecstasy.

Kneeling up, Wufei swiped his fingers through Meilan’s warm slick, then fisted his returned erection. He jerked himself roughly. It didn’t take much. Meilan’s slightly bitter musk filled his mouth and nose, he could feel her pleasure drying on his lips and chin. She was still spattered with the ejaculate from his earlier orgasm, her light brown skin smeared with his seed. Wufei grunted, his semen spurting over Meilan in robes. She just smiled up at him sleepily, and beckoned him to lay down beside her. Tonight, they laid together as man and wife for the first time. Tomorrow, they would remake the world.

**Author's Note:**

> reformatted from a chapter in a multifandom fic to standalone. If you commented on the previous fic, thank you, I appreciate it even though the comments have been deleted.


End file.
